Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 2$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 10$ $y$ $ - 8$
Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(4)}^2 + 10{(2)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(16) + 10{(2)} - 8 $ $ = 48 + 20 - 8 $ $ = 60$